<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Busted by jisungsjheekies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416438">Busted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsjheekies/pseuds/jisungsjheekies'>jisungsjheekies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, han jisung - Freeform, han jisung fluff, han jisung imagines, han jisung suggestive smut, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids han jisung, stray kids suggestive smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsjheekies/pseuds/jisungsjheekies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Genre: Fluff, suggestive smut</p><p>Word count: 1.4k</p><p>Warnings: A little anxiety, teasing, y/n being a little shit, hot ass makeout, swearing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Busted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Watching as the boys filtered out the door, climbing into their vehicle, you waited until they’d pulled out of the driveway and drove down the road before you stepped out of your own vehicle. Making your way up the steps, you knocked on the door and waited. Not even a moment later, the door flung open, revealing a smiling Jisung.<b><br/></b></p><p>“Hey baby,” you smiled, stepping up to kiss him tenderly. When you pulled away, Jisung started pouting, trying to pull you in for another kiss, causing you to laugh.</p><p>“I missed you,” Jisung whined, wrapping his arms around your waist from behind and waddling behind you as you walked further into the house. Turning around in his hold, you wrapped your arms around his neck and leaned into his chest.</p><p>“I missed you too,” you smiled, pecking the tip of his nose. “What’d you tell them this time?”</p><p>Jisung sighed. “I just told them I was too tired to go out. They said they’d bring me back some food.”</p><p>“I mean, at least you’re still getting food out of it,” you laughed.</p><p>“I just don’t get why you won’t let me tell the guys about us.” Jisung pouted his lips and batted his eyes at you. You threw your head back with a sigh.</p><p>“Not yet, okay? You know I’m worried. What if they don’t like me?” you said sadly. From all the things Jisung had told you about them, you could tell they were nice boys and that you’d love them, but what if they didn’t feel that way about you? What if they wanted Jisung to break up with you? You couldn’t risk losing Jisung, it’d break your heart.</p><p>“Baby, how many times do I have to tell you that you’re worried over nothing? If I love you, of course they’re going to love you too,” Jisung said, placing his hands over your cheeks and pulling your face close to his. “You just need to trust me.”</p><p>“I do trust you, Jisung, I’m just scared…Please, can you just give me a little bit more time?” you begged. Jisung rubbed his thumbs across your cheeks before he pulled you in for a hug.</p><p>“Of course sweetheart,” Jisung kissed the top of your head.</p><p>“Thank you,” you said before pulling away. “Now, I came over here to bake some cookies.” At the mention of cookies, Jisung’s eyes lit up like a christmas tree as he darted off towards the kitchen. You laughed before quickly following behind him.</p><p>You absolutely loved to bake and Jisung loved food, so you figured, if he wanted to eat then he had to at least help a little, which he didn’t mind because he loved being able to spend time with you, regardless of what you were doing. You roamed through the various cabinets, finding all the ingredients that you’d need to bake and placed them on the counter. You instructed Jisung to find a large bowl for you to mix everything in as you began to measure out the ingredients. Once you had finished doing that, you asked Jisung to mix the contents together while you put away the things you no longer needed. You prefered to keep the kitchen clean as you baked rather than saving it all for once you were done, at least then you wouldn’t have so much to do later. Once the kitchen was somewhat clean again, you returned to Jisung, wrapping your arms around his waist as you watched him continue to stir the cookie dough, rather slowly if you were being honest.</p><p>“You don’t have to be so gentle, Ji, it’s just cookie dough,” you teased. Jisung huffed before he started, as you’d expected, stirring much more dramatically. You watched as bits of cookie dough flew onto the counter. Now he was just trying to rile you up. You smacked his shoulder, earning a laugh from him as he stopped stirring. Reaching in the bowl, he scooped some of the dough with his finger and turned to face you, offering you the dough. Now it was your turn to rile him up. Smirking, you wrapped your lips around his fingers and sucked ever so slowly. Your eyes locked with his as you swirled your tongue around his digit. Jisung bit his lip as he watched you, feeling the way his pants tightened from your actions. As dramatically as you could, you slid off his finger with a pop, licking your lips in the process.</p><p>In the next moment, Jisung had you backed up against the counter, his lips pressed roughly against yours. Your hands found purchase in his hair, tugging just enough to emit a moan from him. Jisung’s hands rested on your hips before sliding around and grasping your ass, pulling your hips into his. You could feel his hard on pressed into you, moaning at the feeling. You bit his bottom lip, pulling on it slightly and releasing it. Jisung hurriedly placed kisses across your jaw and over your throat, leaving a few marks here and there. With your head thrown back against the cabinet, you allowed Jisung to do as he pleased, quiet moans spilling from your lips. Jisung proceeded to move his hands under the fabric of your shirt.</p><p>“Too tired my ass,” a voice said, interrupting the moment. Your head jerked to the side, all color washing from your face as you found seven pairs of eyes staring back at you. Scrambling apart, yours and Jisung’s cheeks burned bright as you attempted to readjust your clothes and smooth out your hair.</p><p>“Guys, I can explain,” Jisung panicked. Their eyes flickered from Jisung to you, then back to Jisung, a few of them trying to hold back their laughter.</p><p>“I think it’s pretty obvious what’s going on here,” one of them said. Your gaze shifted to the floor, wanting nothing more than for it to swallow you whole. “The least you could do is introduce us.” Jisung looked at you for a moment before sighing.</p><p>“This is Y/N, my girlfriend.” Your eyes shot to his nervously. You felt like you could vomit any moment now. Wouldn’t that make for a great first impression? As if it wasn’t already embarrassing enough.</p><p>“Well, Y/N, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you, I’m Chan.” Chan stepped forward to greet you. You’d thought he was going to shake your hand, but instead, he pulled you in for a hug. Each of the guys introduced themselves just as Chan did, your nerves easing away little by little. At least they weren’t kicking you out.</p><p>“I gotta ask, Y/N,” the one named Changbin said. “How did someone as beautiful as you, end up with someone like Jisung?”</p><p>“What the hell does that mean?” Jisung whined, causing you to let out a small laugh.</p><p>“She’s out of your league, bro,” the one named Hyunjin snorted, shooting you a wink. You giggled, the boys each smiling at you. Jisung rolled his eyes before tugging you closer, wrapping his arms around your shoulders while your back was pressed to his chest. You leaned into him, a smile spreading across your face.</p><p>“Wait, why are you guys even here? I thought you were getting food,” Jisung asked in confusion.</p><p>“The restaurant closed early so we just decided to come back here and order pizza,” Chan told him, his eyes shifting to you. “You like pizza?” You had to stifle a laugh at his question. Who the hell doesn’t like pizza? After nodding your head, Chan smiled. “Good, you’re more than welcome to stay and eat. I’m sure everyone is interested in getting to know you since someone didn’t want to introduce us.” Everyone’s eyes landed on Jisung as he threw his hands up in surrender.</p><p>“Actually, that’s my fault,” you admitted, earning several confused reactions. “I was worried you wouldn’t like me.” Their eyes softened at your confession, Chan bringing you in for a hug.</p><p>“If you’re willing to put up with Jisung, we love you,” Chan said. Jisung huffed while you just laughed and pulled away from Chan, returning to your pouting boyfriend, your eyes landing on the abandoned bowl still sitting on the counter.</p><p>“You boys like cookies?” Everyone’s eyes widened with excitement as you lifted the bowl for them to see and smirked. “Not to toot my own horn but I make the best.”</p><p>“It’s official. We’re stealing her from you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>